


in my thoughts (my future lies with you)

by heroes_in_the_grecian_sky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, for akafuri day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroes_in_the_grecian_sky/pseuds/heroes_in_the_grecian_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game has ended now, and he thinks on what is yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my thoughts (my future lies with you)

It’s not until after the game ends and he’s shaken Kuroko’s hand that he fully understands the gravity of the choices he’s made. This is the first choice he’s made in a long time. It feels strange to have full control of this body, and now that the pressure underlying the game has vanished, he almost feels clumsy. 

It’s an entirely new sensation. He’s experiencing many new things today, or so it would seem. Loss is interesting, to say the least. The odd weight on his shoulders and gnawing in his heart is so unfamiliar to him, and he understands his opponents far better now. It is unpleasant. He would not like to feel it again.

And he won’t, he supposes. His team is far better than any other team they will encounter. Seirin has beat them this time, but they won’t have the same team nor the same circumstances again. It will be difficult for them to claim a championship title again. Difficult, but not impossible, he notes. Still, it will never be a dull game with them. 

Kuroko has become someone he never could have expected, and although he thinks he should be upset by that, he is incredibly pleased. He is proud to have seen him come so far. It is Seirin’s doing, of course. That team, although perhaps more in particular, Kagami Taiga, has made Kuroko into an infinitely better player.

He suspects the same is true in reverse. Kagami Taiga, from the limited games he had watched of the Inter-High competition, is a very different player now. He is most definitely someone who can match the Generation of Miracles. Oddly enough, he does look forward to watching him grow further.

The other members of Seirin, their second years, are less interesting perhaps, but worth remembering. Their captain Hyuuga managed to take on Mibuchi. Kiyoshi is, of course, an Uncrowned King, and so that needn’t be explained. Their point guard Izuki was of an excellent quality and was able to counter Hayama. 

The others were less notable, but he has decided that, this being his first loss, he ought to remember their names: Mitobe, Tsuchida, Koganei, Fukuda, Kawahara, and Furihata. 

These names should not be sticking to his mind. Furihata, however, buzzes in his very veins. Perhaps it is because he had underestimated him? But then, he had underestimated them all, in the end. It could not be that he noticed him for the brief period of time Furihata guarded him. The others had taken their turn and yet he does not think of them. 

He does not remember their faces, full of determination and utter fear, but a confidence found in the desire to play and assist his team. He does not remember them staring him down, head held high and fingers twitching, fingers that he can tell have calluses from hours upon hours of hard practice. He does not remember them covered in sweat from effort but unwilling to give the precious few inches they have. He does not remember light hardened like diamonds in their eyes. He does not remember them.

He remembers Furihata. In actuality, he does more than remember; he’s actively thinking of him. 

Again, it’s a new sensation. His head feels clearer than it has in years, even before his little brother took over. He knows that his thoughts are his own, his body is his own, and his feelings are his own. There is no mistaking this interest as anything else. The realization is satisfying, for reasons he can’t explain.

Seirin’s benched players rise to shake hands, and it isn’t a conscious decision for him, but some kind of inevitable pull, drawing him closer and closer to Furihata. He moves toward them, toward Furihata.

He stops rather abruptly and holds out his hand. Furihata looks startled and stares at him. His eyes are questioning, but that light continues to shine. He would like to see it shine always. He thinks he would do many things to see those eyes shine like that. The thought does not frighten him like it should.

He waits patiently. He thinks that this will be a common occurrence in his future. He doesn’t mind. In fact, he thinks warmly of it, of the promise of a future.

Furihata shakes his hand. There is a warmth that spreads up from his hands to his chest and to his head. It feels nice, like the sun after the winter months, or a breath of fresh air after practice. He would like to feel it again.

“You played well.”

It’s a single sentence, so woefully incapable of expressing what he feels and thinks right now. But the words for that are not coming now. It’s just as well. He will have time for that in the future.

He will say those words on a warm spring day, under beautiful skies with just the right amount of clouds to provide the occasional shadow of relief from the golden sun’s heat. The gentle breezes and subtle hints of the flowering trees in the air will give him peace. Then he will speak of first meetings, of courts where he found himself again and of the first person he truly thought about. He will tangle his fingers in his beloved’s, and he will smile.

For now, however, he will leave Furihata with that compliment. That is all he can give for now. The game has finished and it is time to go. But even though he knows that he will have to deal with the consequences of his loss in the near future, his mind is at peace now, for perhaps the first time in years, so he stays a moment longer and looks at Furihata.

Seijuurou smiles.

(Furihata, out of instinct, smiles back.)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I whipped up for Akafuri Day, because these two are unbelievably wonderful together and because I love them.


End file.
